


Gently down the stream

by middlemarch



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, Rowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: "Give me your hands," Sidney said. He thought he was teaching her.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Gently down the stream

Charlotte had learned how to row a boat when she was nine years old. She’d gone out on the Flitterbrook with her father in the boat he’d had since he was a boy. Alison had wept bitter tears at being left home. Charlotte’s palms became calloused handling the oars; her mother made her smear goose-grease on them and wear old gloves to bed. She was comfortable rowing but not with Sidney, watching her so seriously, with a calm she could not match. The water was his accomplice. It pulled her toward him in an inescapable rhythm, a tender, charged embrace.


End file.
